


Pyrolatrous

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Coming Untouched, Consensual Sex, Crying, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, gagged, oh boy where do i begin?, submissive Ace, the filthiest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I've fallen into the Marco/Sabo/Ace OT3.Have some filthy PWP.





	1. Teaser

 

 

 

“What do you think, Marco? Has he had enough?”

Yes. Yes, Ace has had enough. No, no he can never get enough of this. Of them.

“I think he can go one more round. Watching him fall apart again, those muffled whines, just look at how desperate he is.”

Ace’s sweaty back is pressed hard against Sabo’s chest, his head nestled in the crook of Sabo’s collarbones with sat between their spread thighs.

The older blond has one hand slowly drawing circles into the sharp jut of Ace’s hipbone, the other tracing patterns tantalisingly close to his cock.

He wants to scream, to beg and to plead; anything to get them to stop teasing. They’ve brought him so close to orgasm again and again, and each time they’ve left him hanging right on the edge, just not capable of falling completely over.

Fucking teases.

Why had he wanted to try a gag again? He hadn’t realised just how fucking hard it’d be to-

“Ah!” His whimpering gasp is the only true noise that escapes past the fabric in his mouth, legs jolting and held steady by the two blonds who just won’t give him a break.

“Look, Sabo. Our pretty little boy is leaking for us.”

A thumb swipes across the tip of his cock and Ace bucks, chasing the sensation.

“Do want to come?” Sabo whispers, teeth grazing the shell of his ear, sucking in the sensitive lobe as his fingernails scratch back and forth over Ace’s nipples. “Just say the word, Kitten, and we’ll let you come.”

Ace sobs, desperate little cries because he can’t get a fucking word out past this gag and they know that. It’s why they’d been so eager to let him try it.

“Looks like he wants to hold out for us,” Marco purrs, lips pressing against the tender flesh of his inner thigh, teeth nipping ever so slightly and Ace can feel the tears spilling from the corner of his eyes.

But fuck, it feels so good.

One of Sabo’s hands squeezes his and Ace gives an affirming squeeze back, a silent ‘yes I can keep going’.

Even if he desperately wants to cum, he knows it’ll be that much sweeter when they finally bring him to completion.

 

He’s desperate, but he can be their good boy, just as they want.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a tumblr set up for this OT3, so if you're as full of sin as me, head over to [Pyrolatrous](http://www.pyrolatrous.tumblr.com) and I'll be writing more ~~filth~~ for this OT3 there.


	2. Home Early

 

 

  
Sabo wonders if Ace's regretting it yet. Suggesting the aphrodisiac, that is.

Poor Marco's too busy at work and that leaves Sabo alone with Ace, an Ace he's promised not to touch until the elder blond's return.

An Ace who's hands are held above his head by ropes tied to the bed frame, muscles straining against the restraints. He's panting, the sounds echoing through the room, accompanied by those delicious, oh so desperate whines.

It's a good thing they agreed to wait until the half an hour before Marco's due to finish and not an hour before as Ace'd wanted. Their poor pet would probably have exploded of frustration before Marco got home.

He's struggling now and there's still ten minutes to go.

Ace's hips pump into the air once again, dick bouncing, the head angry and red.

The blindfold's damp; Sabo can smell the salty, frustrated tears that saturate the fabric. Ace probably has no idea he's in the room, watching his bound form put on the most arousing show Sabo's seen all month.

Sabo's hand is leisurely stroking away at his dick, unable to tear his eyes away from Ace's writhing form.

The trembling scramble of his thighs, the dark nipples peaked and hard, the continuous trickle of pre-cum slowly leaking from the head of his cock, it's-

"Gorgeous."

"Sa-ah!"

Ace's so far gone he can't even pronounce Sabo's name correctly.

Anonymity ruined by his inability to remain quiet, Sabo edges forwards, checking the clock once again.

Seven minutes until Marco's due home.

His own cock is painful; he can't even begin to imagine what Ace's is like.

Tied down, unable to gain any relief, bucking desperately into the air for the sheer need to do something, anything.

"Ple-please!" Ace begs, plea punctuated by the jolt of his hips and Sabo knows if he so much as grazes that dick, Ace's gonna erupt.

But sometimes, it's so much more fun to get Ace off without even touching him.

"You look so good, Kitten. All trussed up and ready for Marco to come home. You're sweating so much, all that lovely bared skin glistening just for us. Are you really that desperate? Ah, ah, ah!" Sabo presses a lone finger to Ace's lips, drawing it back before he can do much as lick at the tip.

"Pets don't talk, remember? They wait for their owners to come home and give them their treat. But only if they're well behaved and don't make a mess."

Ace sobs, the sound choking out of his throat as he forcibly tries to still his hips.

Leaning over, Sabo blows a cool breath out, mere inches from Ace's cock and he wails, bucking and shaking as wordless pleas fall from his mouth.

Sabo wants to reprimand him, remind Ace of the role he'd agreed to play for the night, but if he lays a hand on their freckled pet he's not going to be capable of suppressing that orgasm. Not with those aphrodisiacs wrecking his system.

Six minutes till Marco's home.

The other blond will definitely punish Sabo once he learns what the younger has done, but that's exactly what the scarred blond is looking forwards to.

"You're making such a mess, Pet," Sabo declares, inspecting the cock that stands proud between Ace's legs, the strong vein on the underside, the swollen sack beneath.

The short rasping breaths, the hitched sobs; Ace is beyond desperate.

"You're doing so well though, all flushed and needy, legs spread nice and wide for us, ready and waiting. Presented so very well for Marco's return. Imagine if he's had a bad day at work. Imagine how hard he's going to take you. He'll use you again and again and again. It won't matter how oversensitized the aphrodisiac's made you. You know he'll just enjoy it even more, coming inside you as you clench so tightly around him."

And Ace is coming.

He's made Ace fucking cum from his words alone.

Sabo laughs in delight, running his fingers through the sticky mess, spreading and smearing it up Ace's chest as he cries.

"Shoul-shouldn't ha-"

"No, you shouldn't have cum, Kitten," Sabo agrees, scooping up some of the mess onto his finger, pressing it against Ace's lips. "I'll tell Marco how hard you tried to hold back, how determined to be a good boy you were-" a sob, "-and that it was all my fault. You know he won't punish you for that, Pet. Not much, anyway. " Sabo licks a line through the cum on Ace's midriff and Ace weeps. His cock is hard again already.

Sabo hums, hands working down to cup his own sack, focused unabashedly on the hypnotic shuddering of Ace's ribcage. He shouldn't, he really shouldn't but-

Sabo's forefinger rings around the leaking slit of Ace's oversensitive cock and he groans as the dark-haired man howls.

"Well, it looks like you two are having fun."

Shit.

 

"Marco! Heh, you're home early?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a tumblr set up for this OT3, so if you're as full of sin as me, head over to [Pyrolatrous](http://www.pyrolatrous.tumblr.com) and I'll be writing more ~~filth~~ for this OT3 there.


End file.
